


Kinktober Day 11: You Need To Relax

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Jack and Rhys find themselves stuck, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Hiding from bandits, Rhys is panicking and about to expose them. So Jack does the only thing he knows will work.





	Kinktober Day 11: You Need To Relax

Gunshots  _ pinged! _ in every direction as Jack and Rhys ran in the hot Pandoran sunset. They ran, Rhys leading the way, Jack focusing on shooting behind them. Rhys ran blindly, pulling Jack along into a mountain range. The climb was even more harrowing with Rhys always tugging to keep Jack with him.

“Cupcake, damn, chill!” Jack called.

“They are shooting us, Jack!” Rhys screamed. “WE ARE GOING TO DIE!”

Jack sighed loudly. “We are not! They’re…” he looked back.

“They’re what?”

“We gotta hide.”

“I KNOW!”

“No,  _ now _ . They’re in vehicles.”

Rhys stopped in his tracks and looked around. Then, he tugged Jack to the side, hauling him across the terrain and began to shove him into a small cave, squeezing in with him. It was no surprise to Jack when they got stuck. The crevice was much too small for both of them, but in Rhys’ dumb panic, he had squeezed in with Jack. They could easily get out, but it was too late. The bandits were here.

“Jack!” Rhys shrieked quietly. “Jack! We’re stuck! What are we going to do!” He began to tug away from Jack, his ass pushing against Jack’s dick.

Jack, knocking his elbows against the wall, grabbed Rhys’ waist, digging in. He let go and began to loosen Rhys’ tie. Rhys let Jack, his mumbling becoming hysteric.

“We’re trapped! Trapped Jack! What are we going to do!? They’re right out there and they’re going to look for us and they’re going to find us and it’s all my fault! We’re stuck and they’re going to find us and they’re going to shoot us and we’re going to die in this stupid, stupid-”

Jack pulled the tie across Rhys’ mouth, silencing him. He pulled it taut, pulling Rhys’ head backward to kiss his neck and jaw.

“I love ya cupcake, but you’re going to get us killed if you keep talking.”

Rhys had effectively stopped talking, but in the fading light, Jack could see Rhys’ wide, terrified eyes. He could feel Rhys’ hyperventilating breaths and the man began to squirm, trying to leave their hiding place. When Jack held him still, Rhys shook his head and made whining noises that were getting louder.

Jack swore, pulling the tie to his mouth, forcing Rhys’ head back to Jack’s shoulder. Jack’s hands wandered to Rhys’ front and he began to unbuckle Rhys’ slacks. Rhys made a noise and Jack tugged on the tie, warning him to stay quiet. He pulled the clothes down, leaving Rhys’ ass bare against Jack. His next task was to pull his own down.

Rhys made a noise that sounded a lot like ‘what are you doing,’ but they were both in no position to talk. Jack tugged his jeans down, wincing when they made a noise. He wore too much shit. He shimmied until they were at his ankles. He rubbed against Rhys’ ass, replacing the tie in his hand.

He kissed Rhys’ neck, biting his ear. “You’re much more relaxed after an orgasm, pumpkin.”

More mumbled words that sounded a lot like ‘is now really a good time.’

Jack smirked. “We gotta keep you from gettin’ us killed.” Jack was humping Rhys now, enjoying the feel of his butt pressed against him. He was definitely getting aroused. This fact didn’t calm Rhys, Only made him mumble more at Jack.

The bandits outside looked all around the valley, yelling to each other. Their flashlights swept across their tiny cave and Rhys froze, giving Jack the perfect advantage. He shoved himself into Rhys’ ass, pushing in hard. He could only do small thrusts, but it was enough. Rhys huffed with each lunge.

Jack bit the tie so his hands could take hold of Rhys’ hips to pin him still. Rhys’ hands curled around Jack’s wrists, his head resting in the crook of Jack’s neck. His huffs through the tie were only for Jack’s ears. His own grunts were quick, but quiet.

The bandits walked by them, calling to them like a pet. Jack sank in deep, distracting Rhys from their taunts. Jack groped in the darkness and grabbed Rhys’ cock and stroked it slowly. Rhys sighed heavily, pressing his ass close to Jack.

Jack pumped Rhys faster every time a bandit passed close by, distracting him. Rhys’ breath became shallower, his huffs faster and he bucked into Jack’s hand, riding his dick. Jack kept still and let Rhys do his thing. His thrusts became erratic. Jack stroked him faster until Rhys lurched, finally drawn to orgasm.

Jack gripped Rhys’ hips and worked himself back up again. A bandit’s light flashed by them and then back, shrouding them in light. Rhys shut his eyes, prepared to die. Jack did not stop fucking Rhys, though. He lunged hard into Rhys, milking small grunts from him. They echoed around them, reaching the bandit’s ears. Jack dug his face into Rhys’ soft neck, his panting hot on his skin. Jack was elated with an audience watching. If this was going to be how he died, this was the way to do it. Fast and hard now, He pulled Rhys’ shirt up to show the bandit. Jack gripped at Rhys’ flesh, pounding him hard. Finally, with a loud grunt, Jack came, plunging deep into Rhys.

Jack let go of the tie and kissed up Rhys’ neck, licking it and making Rhys shiver. Jack looked at the light.

“Hey!” a distant bandit called. “What you looking at? You found ‘em?”

The light dropped to the ground and Jack could see the bandit now. He was staring at them. “Nothing, just some nice phosphorescent rocks…”

“Why are you always staring at rocks? Get your ass back to work!”

“Okay,” he called. He stared at them through his mask. He cleared his throat. “That was…” he rubbed the back of his neck. “That was beautiful…”

Jack smirked. “Course it was.”

“Uhm…” he turned and walked away, mumbling to himself.

Jack was shaking with quiet laughter. Rhys smiled, laughing with him, though the gag made it hard to laugh. Rhys went to pull it off, but Jack wouldn’t let him. “Ya know,” he whispered. “I kinda like the look of something pretty in your mouth.”

Rhys gave him a look.

“Besides my dick, of course.” He tugged Rhys’ head back, exposing his neck. “Yeah, we’ll definitely have to do this again sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
